Thoughts
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Anzu is having thoughts after harsh treatment from her boyfriend and finds Yami at the park when she’s on a walk. Short oneshot, YamixAnzu


DIS: Well, I'm beginning to get a bit interested in Yami/Anzu, so I thought I might try a one-shot on the couple. Sorry that it's not, er, my normal kind of work. Please read below and enjoy.

X

_Title: Thoughts_

_Rating: K_

_Genre: Drama/Romance_

_Summary: Anzu is having thoughts after harsh treatment from her boyfriend and finds Yami at the park when she's on a walk. Short one-shot, YamixAnzu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh_

_Notes/Warnings: First official Yami/Anzu fic; short one-shot; Anzu's POV_

X

_Thoughts_

I don't understand love. It's so wonderful at first, but then at the end, it hurts you, almost as though someone is stabbing you in the heart. I hate it. I can't handle it anymore. This has been only my second relationship, my second boyfriend, and he hurts me, too. He teases me and then says he's kidding, but I know he's not. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I've been walking around Domino for awhile now. I'm not returning to Yuu's. All he wants to do is hurt me. I suppose I could go home, but then mom would ask what's wrong with me and I don't want to think about Yuu right now. Not really.

At first, when Yuu and I started dating, he was gentle, loving, and he always laughed with me and had fun. Now, all he does is tease me, snap at me, and swear at me. Am I really such a bad person to him? I've never done anything bad. I don't cheat on him and I'm never difficult. But today, it was different. He started shouting at me because I asked him what was wrong – he seemed to be in a bad mood – and then he hit me across the face. At that thought, I touched my cheek tenderly. It still stings from where he slapped me. I didn't deserve that. I was just worried about him, that's all.

Our relationship is in shreds now, so I've decided it's better that I just start avoiding him. I hate men that are abusive. I won't tell my friends about this. Jounouchi or Honda might go after him and I don't need that. They're strong, but Yuu...

I glanced up and realized I was in the park. It's such a beautiful place with the large fountain of an angel in the middle, the clock over to the side with benches and bushes. I gazed around and discovered I wasn't alone. Someone else was out here, maybe thinking as I was. I shrugged to myself and went to the fountain, settling on it and gazing down in the waters. I'm nothing very special. I'm Anzu Mazaki. Sixteen-years-old, fair-skinned, brown-haired, blue-eyed, and I go to Domino High School with my friends. I'm nothing special. I can't even duel very well. Maybe when I go to Julliard I'll be able to find a nice guy.

"Anzu?" I blinked and saw in the waters that Yami was behind me, his face drawn with exhaustion and curiosity.

"Oh, Yami, it's you." I turned to him and forced a smile on my face. His expression was, like it was so often these days, solemn. Ever since he found out he had been a great Pharaoh and what his past was like, he rarely smiled anymore. He always looked so tired and depressed. His real name was Atemu, but he insisted on us calling him Yami. I don't know why, because that means "darkness." I wish there was something we could do for him, but what is there? He really is a Pharaoh with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He's saved the world so many times when he was Pharaoh and even now he has. Though, just because he's Pharaoh that doesn't mean he can't have fun. Jou tried telling him this, but all Yami did was look away from him with such a sad expression I almost cried. Something's bothering him, I just wish I knew what. "What are you doing out so late?" I asked him and he gazed at me for a moment, before tilting his head back, his eyes moving to the full moon.

"Thinking," he answered quietly. "Though, it seems that's all I've been doing lately."

"I know," I said with a small smile of dry humor. "Yami...Is there something on your mind that you'd like to talk about? You know that Yuugi and the rest of us are here if you ever need to, you know...talk." He turned to look at me again and he opened his mouth, and then closed it, shaking his head. "Are you...are you sure?"

"Yes, but thank you, Anzu." He paused. "What about you? It's late and I know you don't like being out at this time of night. Weren't you going to see what's-his-name tonight?"

"Yuu," I muttered. "Yes, I did see him." I stared down at the waters in the fountain again and saw that Yami's expression had turned from guarded to concern. He could tell that something had happened between Yuu and me. He always was good as these kinds of things. I suppose that's why so many people like him.

"I see." If he had been Jou, Honda, Yuugi, or even Ryou, he would have pressed the matter, trying to find out what was wrong. I was thankful, though, that it was he I had run into tonight and not one of the others.

"...I'm going to break up with him."

"Yes, that would be wise," Yami agreed slowly. "You don't seem happy with him."

"I was at one point, but now...now he's just made everything wrong. He's messed it all up." He didn't answer and I knew there was no reply to be given to my statement. "He...hit me."

"...He did, did he?"

"Yes. I guess that's what made me realize that we couldn't be together anymore. I should have known sooner, though, that we couldn't. He's so mean to me, Yami, I don't even know if he's the same guy anymore."

"I didn't say anything when you started dating Yuu," the Pharaoh told me carefully, "because you seemed to really like him. I didn't trust him, but it wasn't my position to tell you who to date. I'm your friend, not your father or brother. When you became more uneasy when we mentioned him, I did begin to...worry. I wasn't going to say anything, though, just in case I was wrong." I turned to look at him, truly touched by what he said and smiled.

"Thank you, Yami."

"For what?"

"For worrying about me. You were right." I sighed, hanging my head. "He probably never cared for me in the first place." Yami settled beside me and crossed one of his legs over the other, hanging his arm over it. He was staring up at the moon again, causing me to look up as well. It was a pretty sight.

"Beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

"It?" He repeated and I tore my eyes from the moon to see him looking at me, his brows furrowed.

"The moon," I said in some confusion.

"The moon? Oh. Yes, that's beautiful, too. I wasn't talking about that, though."

"...You weren't?"

"No." He stood up and held a hand out for me. I took it and he smiled slightly. "I was speaking about you, Anzu." I had no reply for him. I was too stunned. "Soon, I will have to return. I am only a spirit, Anzu, wandering this world. I have thought about it for a long time and every day I know is precious for me. Tonight, I came out here, wondering when I could tell you the truth." He strolled from me, releasing my hand in the process. "Ever since I first saw you through Yuugi's eyes, I have grown...fond...of you." He glanced at me over his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt Yuugi, though. He cares a great deal for you, too, you know."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered in honesty.

"And I don't blame you, Anzu," Yami replied. "This is rather sudden for you."

"No, it's just that when you got your own body, I thought you didn't like me that way, Yami. Before that, when you've rescued me so many times, I really liked you. I thought it was best to just move on." I buried my face in my hands, feeling tears leak from my eyes. "I just couldn't...couldn't bring myself to say what I felt." A soft touch on my arm told me he was in front of me. When I uncovered my face, I saw that he was smiling sadly at me.

"I don't have much time with you, but...I'd like to make some new memories," he told me gently. "Memories that I'll never forget. With you." I blinked back my tears and smiled.

"I'd...I'd like that a lot, Yami," I said softly. His lips curved upward in a genuine smile.

_Finis_

X

DIS: Hmm...Not bad for a first Yami/Anzu story if I do say so myself. Rather depressing, actually. Then again, I had _Aeka's Theme_ on repeat and that is a sad song! Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it and if you'd like me to make more Yami/Anzu stories or not. Ciao!


End file.
